


Why Can't You Listen?

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Modern AU. It's been a couple of months since Geralt and Jaskier moved in together, as friends and roommates. Jaskier tries his best to move on from his long-time crush on the other man, only to find out from a friend, that Geralt might just have feelings for him, too.So Jaskier starts flirting with Geralt. Shamelessly. But Geralt just can't take a hint.Part 1 of the smut prompts I got on Tumblr. (and sort of a Christmas fic)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 44
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has turned out to be waaayy longer that what I'd expected. The smut will be in chapter 2. Meanwhile, enjoy some teasing and mutual pinning ;) (Well, it's mostly Jaskier pinning).  
> Prompt: lying naked under a christmas tree

Geralt was one of the smartest people Jaskier had ever met.

But even he, sometimes, could be _so dumb_.

They were living together for a couple of months now, after Geralt moved back into town. During this time, Jaskier did his best to bury the long time crush he had on the other man. Just when he was starting to move on, a conversation with his best friend, Triss, yanked him right back in.

“So,” Triss asked him, one night when they were out drinking, “Any luck with your hot-grumpy roommate?”.

Jaskier rolled his eyes in response. “No,” He answered, giving Triss a pointed look. “Didn’t we have this conversation before? I told you, I’m trying to move on from that”.

Triss blinked at him, clearly confused. Then she let out a sigh, shaking her head. “Let me guess. He didn’t talk to you, did he?”.

Jaskier stared at her. “Talk to me about what?”.

“Oh, that idiot”.

“Talk to me about what, Triss?”.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be telling you this.” She muttered, glancing aside.

Jaskier leaned forward, meeting her eyes. “Well, you’ve already started. So, spill it out”.

“Fine.” Triss took a sip from her beer, putting the bottle down on the table between them. “But if you tell him you heard it from me, I’ll castrate you”.

“Understandable”.

“Geralt likes you”.

Jaskier huffs. “Of course, he likes me. We’ve been friends for years. No matter how much he’ll try to deny it- “.

“No, you moron.” Triss cut him off, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. “I mean he _likes_ you. As more than just a friend”.

Jaskier stared at her, dumfounded. Triss chuckled, taking another swig from her beer. “Yeah, I know, I was shocked, too. The bastard’s pretty good at hiding it”.

Jaskier still couldn't get over his initial shock. “How… How did you?...”.

Triss shrugged. “He told me”.

“How did it come to that?”.

“I stopped by your place a few days ago, but you weren’t home yet. So, I sat in the living room with Geralt, while waiting for you. I asked him how living with you was going so far. He admitted that he feels guilty about asking you to be his roommate, since he has feelings for you”.

“He said _what_???”

“You should give me credit for keeping a straight face during that conversation. It was hilarious!”.

“Wait, and what did _you_ tell him?”.

Triss shrugged again. “Nothing. You just went out on a date with that guy from your work. I didn’t think it was appropriate to say anything. So I just told him that he should talk to you about it”.

“Which he didn’t”.

“Okay, so _you_ go talk to him. Use your words, you know, like big boys do”.

“Shut up” Jaskier said, entirely fond.

“I’m serious, Jask”.

“Don’t worry, I’ll definitely talk to him. Thanks for telling me”.

***  
  
Jaskier didn’t talk to Geralt about it. Instead, he started flirting with him continuously. Which… didn’t go as well as expected.

One morning, while Geralt was making coffee in the kitchen, Jaskier walked up to him and started slowly massaging his shoulders. Geralt responded by leaning into his touch and humming quietly. After a couple of minutes, just when Jaskier started thinking about leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his neck, Geralt moved away. “Thanks” the older man threw over his shoulder, before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Jaskier standing there, gaping.

The same evening, Jaskier walks into the living room and finds Geralt sitting on the couch, reading a book. Jaskier walks over to where Geralt is sitting, turns on the TV, and unceremoniously drops himself onto the couch, placing his head in Geralt’s lap. Geralt tenses up, before moving the book away and glancing down at the other man. “What are you doing?” He asks calmly.

Jaskier gives him a bright smile. “You don’t like to read in your room, cause you fall asleep. And I want to watch the news. So, we share the couch”.

Geralt blinks down at him. “And this is your best way of sharing?”.

“Do you prefer to have my smelly feet in your lap instead?”.

Geralt huffs, clearly amused, and returns to his book. Jaskier stares at the TV and slowly remembers why he never watches the news.

Because it’s fucking depressing.

A few minutes later, Jaskier starts to feel calloused fingertips, gently scratching at his scalp. Geralt, still holding the book in one hand, uses the other one to play with Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier closes his eyes, losing himself in the other man’s touch. After a while, the other man’s fingers still in his hair, and Geralt puts down the book beside him on the couch. Jaskier holds his breath in anticipation.

But all Geralt does is ask him a question.

“Why the fuck are you watching this shit? It’s depressing”.

Jaskier opens his eyes. He mutters something back about wanting to be aware of what’s going on in the world, but it sounds unconvincing even to him. Geralt only hums in return, dropping the subject.

A moment later, Jaskier feels Geralt gently cradling his head in his hands. He turns his head a bit, expecting to meet the other man’s lips halfway, but Geralt slowly rises from the couch, gently placing Jaskier’s head back down.

He picks up his book and starts walking away towards his bedroom. “Good night” Geralt calls over his shoulder.

“Good night” Jaskier mumbles back, limbs sprawled on the couch, glaring up at the ceiling.

***

Jaskier tries a few more methods, but none of them work:

He walks into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxers and one of Geralt’s favorite shirts. He asks if it’s okay that he borrowed Geralt’s shirt, since all of his are dirty. Geralt glances at him briefly, before mumbling an “okay” and going back to his phone.

They’re watching a movie one night, sitting side by side on the couch, when Jaskier complains about the cold. Geralt gets up and closes all the windows, before handing Jaskier a blanket. Jaskier complains about the cold again, only to get hit in the face with another blanket.

He tries to compliment Geralt, but that doesn’t work either. “That shirt looks good on you.” Jaskier says, seeing Geralt wearing one of his old dark-blue shirts. Geralt snorts, half amused. “I think it was Lambert’s once. And it has holes in it”. Jaskier tilts his head slightly to the side, giving Geralt a sweet smile. “Well… I think that’s definitely a plus”. Geralt stares back at him like he’s an idiot. “Why would someone choose to wear a shirt with holes in it?”.

***

Regardless of whatever is or isn’t going on between them, Jaskier decides to bring home an artificial Christmas tree, in order to lighten Geralt’s mood a bit. (he knows for sure that his roommate will complain about a real one).

“What’s this?” Geralt asks, leaning against the doorframe, watching as Jaskier decorates the tree in the living room.

“It’s Christmas in two days” Jaskier answers, without turning his head. “Thought we could use a little holiday spirit around here”.

“Hmm.” Geralt replies, passing by him. Jaskier thinks that’s the end of the conversation, when he hears Geralt’s voice from the kitchen. “It looks nice”.

Jaskier can’t help but to grin to himself. “Thanks!”.

Geralt walks back into the living room, and just stands there for a while, staring at Jaskier. Just when Jaskier starts to feel a little bit uncomfortable, Geralt speaks. “Do you need help with that?”.

An idea pops into Jaskier’s mind. “Actually, I’m almost done here. I just need to decorate the top. Can you hand me that stool over there?”.

Geralt moves the stool towards him.

“Thanks, love. Can you balance me while I do it?”.

Geralt silently moves to stand behind him. Jaskier expects Geralt to hold him by the legs, but instead, Geralt places both hands on his waist. “Oh, this is so much better” Jaskier thinks to himself, doing his best to suppress a smile.

Jaskier takes his time decorating the top of the tree, occasionally dropping some of the ornaments “by accident”. Halfway through, he feels Geralt squeezing his waist and pulling him down, towards himself. Jaskier’s breath hitches in his throat and he lets Geralt pull him back, slowly turning around to face the other man.

  
Geralt leans forward, Jaskier’s eyes flutter. Geralt takes the ornament from his hands. “Here, let me finish”. Jaskier tries his best not to let his face fall, as Geralt moves away. Geralt skillfully hangs the ornament on the top of the tree.

“Thanks” Jaskier mutters, trying not to sound too disappointed. Geralt hums in reply and walks away. Shaking his head lightly, Jaskier follows him into his bedroom.

“So, what are your plans for Christmas?”.

Geralt starts getting ready for his shift in the wildlife hospital, taking a shirt out of his closet. “I don’t know”, he says, while taking off the shirt he’s wearing. “Probably work”.

Jaskier leans against the doorframe with a slight frown. “Okay, but after work?”.

Geralt pauses with his shirt in his hands, turning to look at Jaskier. He shrugs. “I don’t know. Probably go home and sleep”.

Jaskier raises an eyebrow. “So, your plans for Christmas are to work and then go to sleep?”.

Geralt shrugs again, half smiling. “You try cleaning the wings of thirty swift nestlings in one shift. It’s very tiring”.

Jaskier wasn’t going to argue with that. He’d been at Geralt’s workplace a couple of times, seen Geralt take care of the wild animals. It definitely didn’t look easy. He’d also seen a lot of pictures and heard a lot of stories about the cases they got at the hospital, some of them were really interesting. It’s one of the things Jaskier really liked to ask Geralt about, since Geralt was always willing to talk about the animals. They way Geralt would start to _babble_ excitedly, his eyes lightning up as he showed Jaskier another picture of a wildcat they rescued, would make Jaskier’s heart melt in his chest. He always wondered why Geralt never had pets.

“I can imagine how tiring it is” Jaskier nodded, stepping into the room. “But it’s _Christmas_ , Geralt. What about your brothers? And Vesemir?”.

“Eskel’s going to meet his girlfriend’s parents. Lambert’s working. And we’re going to Vesemir’s on New-Year’s eve”. Jaskier is about to say something, when Geralt adds. “Jaskier, stop. It’s no big deal”.

But Jaskier does see it as a big deal. He’s definitely not letting one of his best friends spend the holiday by himself. The words slip out of his mouth before he can think them through.

“Let’s spend it together”.

Geralt glances at him. “What?”.

Feeling brave, Jaskier takes a step closer, standing with the other man almost chest to chest. “I said, let’s spend Christmas eve together. C’mon, it will be fun”.

Geralt snorts, shaking his head. “No thanks, I’m not a fan of parties”.

Jaskier rolls his eyes. “I’m not asking you to come with my friends. I’m asking you to be with me. Just the two of us”.

Geralt stares at him for what seems like a long time. Jaskier tries not to think of the fact that they’re standing very close now and that Geralt is shirtless. He keeps his eyes strictly on the other man’s face. Just when he’s sure that Geralt’s about to turn down his offer, Geralt gives him a small smile.

“Aren’t you worried I’m going to ruin the holiday for you?”.

Jaskier chuckles. “Please, I’m so used to seeing your grumpy face every day, I’ve already learned how not to hate it”. Smooth, Jaskier. Geralt laughs in response and Jaskier smiles back.

“So, is that a “yes”?”.

Geralt gaze flickers down, before meeting Jaskier’s eyes again. “Yeah, okay”. Jaskier feels his heart hammering in his chest. Did he imagine it or did Geralt just look down at his lips?

“Thanks” Geralt adds softly, and this time Jaskier’s definitely sure that he didn’t imagine Geralt leaning forward a bit.

“It’s my pleasure” Jaskier murmurs back, leaning forward, letting his eyes fall half closed. Geralt lifts his right hand, and Jaskier feels his fingertips hovering over the side of his arm. Just one more step-

Geralt’s ringtone pierces through the quiet of the room. The older man takes a step back, pulling his phone out of his front pocket and putting it to his ear.

“Hi. Yeah… You want to me to come early? Uh, sure. I’ll be there in half an hour, is that okay? Okay. See you”. He hangs up, giving Jaskier an apologetic look. “Sorry”. He puts on his shirt and grabs his keys from the desk. “I need to go”.

Jaskier gives him an unconvincing smile. “It’s okay. Have a good shift!”.

“Thanks.” Geralt replies, shouldering past Jaskier. Once he hears the front door closing, Jaskier leans his head against the wall, cursing. He never met Geralt’s boss before, but he already dislikes her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, life's been crazy. This fic is turning out to be way longer that what I've expected. Hope you like it, lots of softness in this one. 
> 
> One more chapter to go!

Jaskier was feeling very brave tonight.

It’s been two days since that incident in Geralt’s room, and things were going great between them. Geralt seemed to be in a good mood. They talked more during the evenings and Jaskier was making Geralt laugh _a lot_ , which definitely boosted the younger man’s confidence.

Just the night before, they were watching a movie together, when Jaskier fell asleep on Geralt’s shoulder. He woke up with his nose pressed to Geralt’s neck, the older man’s arm wrapped around his middle. Jaskier froze in his place, not knowing what to do next. When Geralt noticed that Jaskier was awake, he casually informed Jaskier of what was happening in the movie, keeping his arm in the same place. Jaskier pressed his cheek to the other man’s shoulder, trying to suppress the idiotic grin that was now spreading itself on his face. He wondered if Geralt could hear his heart throbbing in his chest. He briefly considered to sit up and pull the other man into a kiss-

-And then there was a sex scene on the screen. Jaskier rolled his eyes, sighing quietly. Probably not the best moment for their first kiss. While waiting for the scene to be over, he fell back asleep on Geralt’s shoulder.

Geralt nudged him awake when the movie was over. “Bed?”.

“Yes, dear.” Jaskier mumbled sleepily, realizing what he said only a moment after. Geralt didn’t seem to be affected by his words, as he gazed down at him from where he was standing beside the couch. “So, are you going to get up by yourself, or do I have to carry you?”.

Jaskier threw his arms up dramatically, making grabby hands towards Geralt. “Carry me”.

Jaskier almost yelped in surprise when he felt strong arms slipping under his back and knees, picking him up. Geralt carefully carried him into his bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed. Although his head was fuzzy and his eyes were heavy, Jaskier felt his chest flooding with warmth and affection. Jaskier opened his mouth to say something, when Geralt’s _damned_ phone rang from the living room.

“Who the hell is that?” Geralt muttered, walking out of the room. Jaskier heard Lambert’s name and something about _a pigeon with a broken wing_ and _no, pigeons don’t drink milk, you idiot_ , and he fell asleep before the conversation ended.

He woke up early in the morning, warm and cozy, tucked under two blankets. One of them, he recognized, was from Geralt’s room.

Jaskier replayed the events from the previous night in his head, over and over again, the smile on his face turning into a huge grin.

Tonight, he decided, was the night.

***  
Geralt was supposed to be back home in twenty minutes.

Jaskier paced nervously across the living room. He knew that he probably looked ridiculous now, but he wanted everything to be _perfect_. He lit up their living room with candles. He cooked some food, which _surprisingly_ , didn’t turn out to be terrible. Their apartment looked clean, cozy and festive.

Now he just had to survive the gruesome wait.

He told Triss a bit about what happened between him and Geralt for the past few days. Triss gasped and smiled in response. She also called them both “idiots”.

“If I was in your position, Geralt and I would probably be having lots of hot, amazing sex by now”.

Jaskier’s face turned red, and he kicked her leg under the table. “Triss!”. Triss roared in laughter in response. “I’m just saying, Jask. I think you’ve wasted enough time already. Just tell him how you feel. Or kiss him. Both is good, also. Maybe do it on Christmas eve, make it more romantic”.

So Jaskier did as Triss advised him to. But, because he was Jaskier, he added a little drama to it.

Besides making their house look cozier and more romantic, Jaskier decided to greet Geralt in a special way, once he comes back home: by lying under the Christmas tree, completely naked, with a bright red bow wrapped around his penis. He excepted Geralt to be in shock first, and then laugh, and then, hopefully- toss the bow away and pin him down to the nearest surface.

Jaskier’s head started swimming only from the thought of Geralt’s hands on him. He took a deep breath and told himself to relax. Geralt was clearly okay with Jaskier flirting with him, and he even flirted back. Earlier today, they texted each other a few times, and Geralt’s replies made Jaskier put down his phone and giggle like a sixteen-year-old, lovestruck teenager.

***

_Jaskier: Hope you’re ready to have a good time tonight! I’m making dinner!_

_Grumpy Face <3: That’s a first. Try to not burn down the house while you’re at it._

_Jaskier: Rude. I’ll have you know that things are going very smoothly. I burned my hand only once!_

_Grumpy Face <3: Fuck, are you okay?_

_Grumpy Face <3: Jask, it’s alright, you don’t have to do anything. I can buy something on my way home._

Jaskier put down his phone and buried his face in his pillow, grinning. He knew he looked ridiculous right now, and he didn’t care. _Jask._

_Jaskier: It’s called a joke, Geralt. And that’s really sweet of you, but there’s no need, I’m almost done here._

_Jaskier: I appreciate the concern :3_

_Grumpy Face <3: Hmm. Of course, I’ll be worried about you._

_Grumpy Face <3: Wouldn’t want anything to happen to my favorite idiot._

_Jaskier: *third finger emoji*_

_Jaskier: I’m putting poison in your serving._

_Grumpy Face <3: *laughing emoji*_

_Grumpy Face <3: *heart emoji*_

Jaskier blinked at the screen. Since when was Geralt using emojis? Especially hearts?

_Grumpy Face <3: *attached picture of a kitten with bright blue eyes*_

_Jaskier: Awww! Oh my gods, that is one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen in my life! Wait, are kittens considered wild animals?_

_Grumpy Face <3: No. My boss found her and brought her here today. She found her on a highway, running among cars. Someone probably abandoned her._

_Jaskier: Holy shit._

_Jaskier: People are fucking dicks._

_Jaskier: Poor thing. Is she okay?_

_Grumpy Face <3: Yeah._

_Grumpy Face <3: *attached picture of himself, his hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing a tired smile, the kitten sitting on his shoulder*._

_Grumpy Face <3: She climbed on my shoulder and just stayed there. She looks happy._

_Jaskier: You do have nice shoulders._

_Jaskier: And by the way, you’re adorable. I’m putting this as your contact picture on my phone._

_Grumpy Face <3: Jaskier. Don’t._

_Jaskier: Too late! Now people will believe me when I keep telling them that you’re not scary at all, but unbelievably adorable._

_Grumpy Face <3: You’re insufferable._

_Jaskier: *angel emoji*._

_Grumpy Face <3: She won’t stop meowing, demanding I give her attention. Kinda reminds me of you. You even have the same eyes._

_Jaskier: Are you saying I’m adorable, too?_

_Grumpy Face <3: If I ever did say it, you would never let me hear the end of it._

_Jaskier: So it’s not a “no”._

_Grumpy Face <3: Don’t you have a dinner to burn?_

_Jaskier: oh SHIT-_

_Grumpy Face <3: *laughing emoji*_

_Grumpy Face <3: Let me know you’re okay. I gotta get back to work._

_Grumpy Face <3: And thanks for tonight. You really didn’t have to. It means a lot to me. See you later  
  
_

Jaskier stared at his screen, not knowing what to reply. Geralt had no right to be this cute. After thinking it through a couple of times, Jaskier wrote back.

_Jaskier: The kitchen is saved! And sure! You know I always want you to have a great time. It’s gonna be great, can’t wait for you to come home._

Later, Jaskier thought that the last part might’ve been a little too much, since Geralt didn’t reply. He told himself to calm down, Geralt was probably just busy with his work. He stared again at the picture Geralt sent him, smiling.

Gods, Geralt was gorgeous. And the kitten on his shoulder made him look even cuter than he already was, not that it was possible.

Maybe Jaskier could convince him to adopt one.

***

It was eight o’clock, and Geralt still hasn’t returned.

Jaskier texted him again.

_Jaskier: Hey! Hope everything is okay. I don’t want to call you, in case you’re busy. Let me know that everything’s alright._

Geralt replied after a couple of minutes.

_Grumpy Face <3: Sorry, I got out of work late. Shit day. I’m heading to the car now._

_Grumpy Face <3: My head hurts like hell._

_Jaskier: Oh :( I’m sorry to hear. Did you take any painkillers?_

_Grumpy Face <3: I will now._

_Jaskier: Maybe take a cab home? I’m not sure you should drive right now._

_Grumpy Face <3: Yeah, you’re probably right._

_Jaskier: Migraine?_

_Grumpy Face <3: Yeah._

_Jaskier: That sucks. Didn’t you say that the only thing that helps those is going to sleep?_

_Grumpy Face <3: Well, yeah._

_Jaskier: Okay. I’ll dim the lights in the living room, so they won’t hurt your eyes. Do you need anything else?_

_Grumpy Face <3: No, thank you._

_Grumpy Face <3: I’m sorry._

_Jaskier: For what?_

_Grumpy Face <3: For ruining our night._

Jaskier stared at his screen, trying not to feel too disappointed. Okay, he was really disappointed. But it wasn’t Geralt’s fault. Jaskier had seen Geralt multiple times, when the older man experienced a migraine attack, and boy, he wasn’t jealous of him.

Jaskier replied as quickly as possible, not wanting his silence to make things weird between them.

_Jaskier: Geralt, you’re in pain. I wouldn’t want to spend a night with you when you’re in this state, you’re already grumpy enough on regular basis._

_Grumpy Face <3: *third finger emoji*_

_Jaskier: *three laughing emojis*_

_Jaskier: I mean, it’s okay. You should get some rest. I’m actually a little tired, too. Maybe I’ll go to sleep soon. Or head to my friend’s house for a while. Really, Geralt, it’s okay._

_Jaskier: Maybe we can do something tomorrow, instead?_

_Grumpy Face <3: I would love that. _

Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat, a small grin spreading itself on his lips. Sure, tonight wasn’t going to happen, but there was tomorrow. They could wake up early, spend a nice morning together.

Geralt said _he would love that_.

J _askier: Great! I’ll see you at home, then. Did you find a cab?_

_Grumpy Face <3: Yes_

_Jaskier: Good, call me if you need anything. :)_

_Grumpy Face <3: Thanks, Jask_

Jaskier sighed quietly, putting his phone down on the coffee table. He should probably get dressed, he thought to himself, greeting Geralt like this would look extremely weird right now. Maybe put out some of the candles, also.

He was just about to go back to his bedroom, when his phone buzzed again. Jaskier paused, picking it up, thinking it was another text from Geralt.

_Triss_The_Sexy_Witch: So? How’s it going? ;)_

Jaskier rolled his eyes, huffing.

_Feral_Baby: No hot, amazing sex today. My Greek god needs his rest._

Jaskier’s phone started ringing not five seconds later. He picked it up and Triss’s slightly drunk voice rang in his ear. There was music and laughter in the background.

“Hey, darling. Is everything alright?”.

“Yeah. Geralt has a migraine attack”.

“Oh. That sucks. Poor thing, he should really get some rest. Sorry, Jask”.

“What can you do. So, how’s the party?”.

“Fun! Do you wanna come over?”.

“I’m waiting for Geralt to come back, and then, yeah, maybe. If I won’t be too tired”.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be so lame. You can sleep later, you’re not eighty”.

“Oh, so Geralt getting some rest now is okay, but if it’s me, then is suddenly makes me lame?”.

“Exactly”.

“Bitch”.

“Whore. C’mon, I even bought a chocolate cake”.

“Pff, you can’t bribe me with cake”. Jaskier paused. “Okay, maybe”.

Triss laughed in response. “C’mon, it will be fun. You can go and crash down in my room, when you’re tired. Or I’ll get someone to drive you home”.

“I’ll text you when Geralt gets back, okay? I want to make sure he’s alright”.

“You’re such a mother hen sometimes”.

“Look who’s talking”.

Triss giggled loudly in response, and Jaskier smiled again.

“Oh, by the way, I wanted to tell you. Lambert called me today”.

“No. What did he say?”.

Triss met Geralt’s brother for the first time a few days ago. They had a nice conversation, exchanged numbers, and have been texting each other nonstop ever since. Jaskier listened to Triss as she told him about their talk, and how he asked her on a date, and a lot of other things.

Jaskier could talk to Triss for a few hours straight on the phone. That’s why he didn’t notice that almost forty minutes have passed and the front door opening and closing.

Jaskier’s eyes widened in horror as he heard Geralt call his name from the hall.

“Triss, I gotta go, I’ll call you back”. He hung up quickly, looking around the room. There were still too much fucking candles. But it didn’t matter, since he himself was still completely naked, with a bow wrapped around his dick.

_Fuck._

“Hey! You’re back! Just give me a minute!” Jaskier called, basically running towards his bedroom. Maybe Geralt wouldn’t notice and he could quickly slip into-

He bumped straight into Geralt’s chest, as the older man walked into the living room.

“Ow! Jask, what the hell?”.

“Geralt!” Jask grabbed the first thing that was beside him- one of the pillows from the couch and held it in front of himself. “Hi! Um, I was just…”.

Geralt stared at him with wide eyes, blinking in confusion. He turned his head, looking around the room and then turned back to Jaskier, still blinking. His eyes remained strictly on Jaskier’s face.  
  


Jaskier gulped, shrugging. “Umm... Merry Christmas?”.

Geralt remained silent, still staring at him. Jaskier rubbed his face with one hand, sighing quietly.

“Well, this is awkward. Listen, Geralt, I can explain. Triss called, and I didn’t notice the time, I didn’t want to-“.

“Didn’t want to what?” Geralt cut him off, tilting his head slightly to the side.

This was a terrible idea, Jaskier thought to himself. He didn’t know what else to say, so he said-

“I’m sorry”.

Geralt stared at him for another moment, before smiling.

Now it was Jaskier’s turn to stare in shock.

Geralt chuckled. “You did all of this for me, and you’re sorry?”. He took a step closer and Jaskier felt the tension slowly melting away from his shoulders.

“And you’re standing here,” Geralt continued in a low voice. “In front of me. Completely naked. Looking hot as fuck,”.

“Geralt.” Jaskier gasped quietly, his eyes going to the other man’s lips.

“And you’re saying you’re sorry?”. Geralt gave him a warm smile, placing a hand on his cheek. Jaskier closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

_Finally._

“Can I kiss you?”.

Jaskier opened his eyes, staring back at Geralt. Geralt was looking at him tenderly and it did weird, but pleasant things to Jaskier’s heart.

“Yes. Please”.

Geralt’s smile was radiant as the sun. He leaned in slowly, placing his other hand on the back of Jaskier’s neck, and kissed him.

Jaskier sighed, placing a hand on Geralt’s cheek. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this” He mumbled against the other man’s lips.

“Mm. Me too”.

Before Jaskier could respond, Geralt deepened the kiss and Jaskier’s knees buckled. He dropped the pillow he was holding and wrapped both of his arms around Geralt’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, it happening next chapter! 😈


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys explore each other's bodies and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the end of the chapter for notes.

Geralt was, surprisingly, a gentle kisser.

Even after he pulled Jaskier closer to himself and deepened the kiss, everything about his gestures was so tender. The older man’s hands moved to Jaskier’s face, then to his hair, then back to his face, stroking down his arms, before finally settling on his waist.

Jaskier let out a content sigh. Geralt’s hands were huge and they felt pleasantly cool against his warm skin. Jaskier sank his teeth into the other man’s lower lip, causing him to gasp into the kiss. Jaskier used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Geralt’s mouth. At the first trace of tongues, they both moaned into the kiss. Jaskier pressed himself closer to Geralt’s chest, burying his hands in Geralt’s long hair. Geralt responded by running his fingers along Jaskier’s jaw, the gesture sending shivers down the younger man’s spine.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whimpered, trying to press himself even closer to the other man, even though it was impossible. Geralt smiled into the kiss, his hands going down to Jaskier’s hips and squeezing. Even if he noticed the way Jaskier’s cock jumped in between their bodies, he ignored it.

They kissed for what felt like forever, noses bumping and tongues swirling. At some point, Geralt started gently sucking on Jaskier’s tongue, making Jaskier moan into his mouth and causing his head to spin. Jaskier was surprised and slightly disappointed of the way Geralt’s hands stayed strictly above his waist, never moving lower, although Jaskier was pressing into him, completely naked.

It was as if Geralt was holding himself back, afraid to go too far. _Does he even realize that I want to give him everything?_

Jaskier decided to take the lead, starting slowly. He slipped the tips of his fingers under the hem of Geralt’s shirt, hesitating. Geralt hummed into the kiss, giving him a green light. Jaskier then slipped both of his hands under Geralt’s shirt, mapping his chest and back. He always imagined Geralt’s stomach to be rock hard and was pleasantly surprised when he discovered it to be slightly soft.

Everything about the other man was absolutely perfect.

“You can touch me, you know,” Jaskier murmured against the other man’s lips, as Geralt kissed the side of his mouth, brushing his thumb along his cheekbone. “I mean, besides my face”.

“Hmm.” Geralt pecked his nose, before capturing his lips in another bruising kiss. “I like your face”. Jaskier practically melted in his arms. Geralt moved down to kiss his neck and Jaskier sighed quietly, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He pinched Geralt’s right nipple and smiled to himself when the other man exhaled sharply.

The younger man’s smile was replaced with a loud groan, when Geralt started sucking on his neck, leaving pink bruises behind. Jaskier grabbed strands of long, white hair and pulled. The sound that Geralt made in response went straight to his cock.

Geralt placed both hands on Jaskier’s hips, guiding him backwards, till his calves hit the edge of the sofa. They collapsed together onto the soft cushions, hands roaming over each other’s bodies and kissing messily. Geralt shifted so he was now straddling Jaskier and resumed kissing his neck. Jaskier sighed again, turning his head so he could whisper into the other man’s ear.

“Do you have a condom?”.

Geralt froze above him, and for a minute there, Jaskier was worried that he’d said something wrong. Geralt pulled away slowly, studying the expression of the man beneath him. Jaskier had never seen him look so anxious.

Geralt gulped, tracing circles over the side of Jaskier’s neck with his thumb. “Um. You want me- you want us to-?” He trailed off with a small nod.

Jaskier chuckled, shaking his head, entirely fond. “No, dear. I usually find myself lying completely naked, with a gorgeous man above me, without any intentions of having sex”.

Geralt rolled his eyes and Jaskier chuckled again, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt. “C’mere”. They exchanged a few more hot kisses, before Geralt pulled away again. He took a seat beside Jaskier on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands.

He let out a quiet groan. “I can’t do this”.

Jaskier sat up, too, trying to maintain a neutral expression. Like Geralt’s words didn’t sting at all. He grabbed the blanket behind him and pulled it over himself, moving to sit cross-legged beside Geralt, keeping his distance.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jaskier asked quietly, cursing himself for his shaky voice.

Geralt was quiet for a long moment, before dropping his hands from his face with a sigh. He stared ahead as he spoke. “No,” he finally answered, “You did nothing wrong. I’m the problem here”.

“Ah,” Jaskier laughed bitterly. “The classic “it’s not you, it’s me” excuse. Gosh, Geralt, what am I, a child? You can just say that you’re not interested in me. I’ve been rejected before, I’ll live”.

Geralt turned to look at him, frowning. “What the hell made you think that I’m not interested in you?”.

Jaskier stared at him like he was a complete idiot. “Um. Everything? Even the way you reacted now”.

“Jaskier-“ Geralt started, finally turning to face him. Their knees bumped together.

“No,” Jaskier cut him off, moving his leg away so they wouldn’t touch. “Let me finish”. He squared his shoulders and met the other man’s stare. He only wished Geralt couldn’t hear the way his heart hammered in his chest. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was not my intention-“.

“You didn’t”.

“-And maybe you’re right. We shouldn’t do this. I just- I just wish you’d tell me sooner”.

Geralt looked utterly confused right now, and Jaskier barely resisted the urge to just get up and storm off to his room.

“Tell you what?”.

Jaskier stood up abruptly, pulling the blanket tighter over his shoulders. “That this was just fun and games for you!” He cried. Jaskier looked away quickly, cursing the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks. When Geralt didn’t respond, Jaskier took a deep breath and continued speaking. He already felt completely embarrassed, so might as well finish his speech.

“I know what you told Triss. About having feelings for me. Or, whatever. Maybe she misunderstood it. But, why on earth,” He raised his eyes to the ceiling, as if searching for the answer there. “Why on earth, would you let me flirt so shamelessly with you for a whole week, if you weren’t really interested in the first place?”.

“Jaskier”.

“Gosh. All those times I touched you, leaned against you, called you all sorts of names. I made you feel so uncomfortable”.

“You didn’t.” Jaskier heard Geralt standing up from behind him. “I touched you, too. You did nothing wrong”.

“You also kissed me right now. And you said you liked what I did today. And the texts, I- I don’t understand”.

“Jaskier”.

“Oh, wait, I think I do. You probably thought this was all about having casual sex”.

Geralt blinked. “It isn’t?”.

Jaskier chuckled, a bitter sound. He took another deep breath, not trusting his voice not to betray him. He just wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible and go back to his room. He could look for a new flat tomorrow.

Jaskier turned around to face Geralt, but he still couldn’t meet his eyes, so he focused on a loose strand of hair which fell over his shoulder.

He needed to get the truth off his chest. Even if it would be the last time they ever spoke.

“Of course, it isn’t.” Jaskier started, his voice surprisingly steady. “I never wanted anything casual with you. You think I’d go through all this just for a lay?”.

Geralt gave him a small smile, which vanished quickly. “You are quite the dramatic type”.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jaskier snapped, finally meeting the other man’s eyes.

“Well…” Geralt started, tilting his head and looking aside. “I saw how you treat the dates you bring home for the night. You’re… You’re always so gentle with them. You praise them. You sing for them. They spend the night and then you never see them again”.

Jaskier exhaled sharply, his blood boiling. “What does that have to do with anything? I don’t owe you an explanation about my sex life. It’s not like we’re dating!”.

“You don’t.” Geralt agreed, staring at Jaskier softly. “I just didn’t want to be one of them”.

But Jaskier wasn’t listening anymore.

Jaskier was furious. So, he started rambling.

“You know, instead of paying attention to how I was around others, you could’ve payed attention to how I am around you! I get so nervous, I act like a complete idiot! I melt every time you smile at me, every time you acknowledge me as anything close to your friend!”.

“You are my friend.” Geralt said softly, his hands twitching at his sides.

“How can you not see that? Each of those songs, the ones you hear me play, they were written about you! Even the old ones!”.

“Jaskier”.

“Want to know why I’m going out on so many dates? Not that I owe you any kind of explanation in the first place-“.

“You really don’t. Jask, can I-“.

“Because I’m trying to fucking get over you! And I can’t! Every time I think I have a chance to have something nice with somebody else, I run into your stupid, gorgeous face the morning after-“.

“Jas-“.

“And I realize that I don’t want them as much as I want you! It doesn’t matter how many months we spend apart, how many times I keep telling myself no-“.

Geralt took a cautious step towards the other man. “I just want to-“.

“-How many people I talk to about it, nothing matters! Every time I see you, it’s like I’m falling in love all over again! Why can’t you see that?”.

Geralt’s eyes widened, as he exhaled sharply. “Jaskier”.

Jaskier was openly crying now. “There, I’ve said it. Happy now? I’m in love with you!”.

“I love you, too”.

“I’ve been in love with you for years! And with what you told Triss, and with everything that happened in the past week, and the way you held me now, I thought that maybe, just maybe-“. Jaskier wiped his eyes with his palms. “Fuck, I’m sorry”.

Geralt took another step closer. “Jask”.

“Don’t. I don’t want your pity. I’ll start looking for a new flat tomorrow”.

“Did you hear what I’ve just said?”.

“It might take me a few weeks to move out, though. Hope that’s okay. For the record, I’d still like us to remain friends, I really care about you-“.

“You’re not listening”.

“I understand that it might be really awkward at first, but-“.

“Jask”.

“-maybe spending a couple of weeks apart will fix that, I promise never to mention this conversation aga-“.

“ _Jaskier_ ”.

Jaskier snapped, meeting the other man’s eyes. “What!?”.

Geralt cupped his face, smashing their lips together.

***  
About ten minutes later, after Geralt made sure Jaskier actually heard his love confession (multiple times), and finally succeeded in making the younger man calm down with kisses and gentle caresses, Geralt lead him to his bedroom.

They were lying on Geralt’s bed in the dark, facing each other. Geralt changed into a pair of sweats and an old T-shirt, Jaskier was still wrapped in his blanket. Geralt had one arm dropped over Jaskier’s middle, gently caressing his ribs with his thumb. Jaskier had his eyes closed, but he opened them when he felt Geralt squeezing his side.

Geralt was studying him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Everything alright, dear?”.

“Hmm”. Geralt moved to peck his cheek. “Just can’t believe this is real”.

Jaskier hummed, closing his eyes again and grinning. “Me, too. And to think that we could’ve been doing this for years”.

“Not too late to make up for all the lost time”.

“Mm. True”. Jaskier opened his eyes again, shifting closer to the other man. “C’mere”.

They kissed slow at first, but it quickly turned into something sloppier and more hurried. Jaskier moved closer, his erection accidentally brushing up against Geralt’s thigh. He couldn’t stop the moan that came deep out of his throat.

Geralt smiled against his lips. “Do you still want to…”.

Jaskier kissed him again, before pulling away slightly. “Yes”.

“Don’t you want to wait for a bit?”.

“Not really. You?”.

Geralt smiled again, one hand moving down to squeeze Jaskier ass through the blanket, causing the other man to gasp. “No”.

“Good. We’re on the same page, then”.

Jaskier quickly shed the blanket off of himself, and before he realized how it happened, Geralt was above him, pinning down him to the mattress. This time, he pressed heated kisses all over Jaskier’s neck and shoulders, hands moving down to squeeze his ass and thighs.

Jaskier moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Geralt’s waist, pulling his closer. They both groaned when their erections pressed together.

“Fuck,” Geralt breathed against his neck. “I’m going to take you apart slowly”.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whined, grinding against him.

“Your throat will be sore by the time I’m done with you”.

“Fuck”.

“I’m going to kiss and lick every inch of you”.

“Yes”.

“How do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want-“.

“Fuck me.” Jaskier moaned, burying his hands in Geralt’s hair. “Please”.

“Hmm”. Geralt pressed another kiss to his neck. “How can I possibly say no to that? But first, I’m going to open you up real slow”.

“ _Fuck_ ”.

“With my fingers-“.

“Yes”.

“-and my tongue”.

“ _Yes_ ”.

“Would you like that?”.

“Yes, _please_!”.

Geralt huffed against his neck, moving to untangle himself from Jaskier’s embrace. “So polite today, aren’t we?”.

  
Geralt started pressing chaste kisses to Jaskier’s chest, catching a nipple between his teeth, causing the other man to gasp loudly. Geralt moved lower, placing kisses to Jaskier’s stomach and hips, before stopping right above his dick.

Geralt paused. “Jask?”.

“What?” Jaskier breathed out.

He shivered, feeling Geralt’s warm breath against his penis, as the other man chuckled.

“Why do you have a bow around you dick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so this was supposed to be pure smut at first. But then the feelings thing happened. I couldn't let them just sleep with each other without talking first. These two idiots deserve it, after so much time of mutual pinning. So, a bit of smut here. Next chapter is the last one... Nothing stopping them now ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments and support! I'm slowly getting to answering them, but I read each and every comment and you're the best <3

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves, the smutty part is coming...
> 
> I'm darkverrmin on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
